No More Drama
by Gallifreyan Ginger
Summary: Finished! This story has come to an end.....but is there a happy ending in sight for our favorite engineer and his purple pixie?
1. Chapter One

Title: No More Drama  
  
Author: Harper's Pixie *AAngel287@aol.com*  
  
Rating: Pg-13 for some minor bad language  
  
Spoilers: All of season two leading up to Ouroborous, but in an alternate history/universe. In other words, Trance is still purple, so if she changes colors it won't be the same as the show, and so for the heck of it she also still has her tail, and Rev never left. What happened in Ouroborous never happened. Also what happened in Bunker Hill still happened but what happened to Harper's parents and in the episode is different.  
  
Summary: When Harper finds out that his medicine is about to stop working completely, he looks back on all the drama that has occurred throughout his life, while he,Trance, and Rommie desperately look for a cure. But will they find that miracle cure in time?  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN NONE OF THE CHARACTERS FEATURED IN GENE RODDENBERRY'S ANDROMEDA, ALTHOUGH I DO REALLY WISH I OWNED HARPER *SIGH*, ANYWAY, BACK TO THE DISCLAIMER. THEY ARE THE PROPERTY OF TRIBUNE AND GRA. I ALSO DO NOT OWN THE SONG NO MORE DRAMA, THAT IS THE PROPERTY OF MARY J BLIGE. IF I'VE LEFT ANY THING OUT I THINK YOU KNOW THE REST.  
  
*Unknowingly an answer to Zion Starfish's challenage # 4*  
  
Pairing: Trance/Harper   
  
A/N: Please no flaming. I wrote this last year. This was my first attempt at fan fic so don't kill me if it sucks or if I get the characters all wrong, I tried. So do review but do leave the flames extinguished.  
  
***** = Breaks in the story  
~~~~~ = Memories  
  
  
Chapter One: Always Something there to rain on your parade  
  
_^^^So tired, tired of this drama  
No more, no more  
I wanna be free  
I'm so tired, so tired of this drama^^^_  
  
*As soon as Trance gets her purpleness in here I can get back to whatever it was that I was doing before she called me here,* Harper thought as he walked around med-deck nervously tinkering here and there. He had already been there for well over twenty minutes waiting for Trance to tell him the results to the latest round of testing she had done on him and he could wait no longer. That's it, I'm lea--.   
  
Where do you think you're going? Harper, please wait, Trance said as she walked in with a handful of flexis. No Trance, I'm going to Engineering because I'm getting really tired of waiting around, I've got things to do. With that remark he noticed a slight, but albeit, drastic change in his usually cheerful purple princess...fear.   
  
This was something that he had only seen a few times before in her eyes and every time he saw it, it meant something bad was going to, or had happened. The last time he had seen that much fear in her eyes was when she had told him that his worst fear had come true, he had been infested with Maggog larvae.   
  
When he had woken up in the med-deck of Andromeda, he had really thought that every thing that had happened to him--the ship being overrun by Maggog, Tyr and his being captured and infested by the Maggog, and every thing that had happened on the Maggog World Ship--had all been a horrible, horrible nightmare.   
  
Then he looked into Trance's eyes and saw the fear in them. That's when he realized that it wasn't a dream. He knew that he was going to die a horrible, painful death and there was nothing any of them could do to fix him. It took all he had not to just breakdown right there, but he couldn't do it, not with Tyr and Rev standing there.   
  
Especially not with Trance there, he had to at least try to stay strong for her. Even though Trance promised to get the larvae out and Rev had given him a medicine that would keep them dormant, he just wanted to be free from it all.   
  
He had almost did it the wrong way, but Rommie had been there to save him from himself, when he tried to his problem his way. Harper shuddered when he remembered what he had tried to do. Thank the Divine for Rommie.   
  
He was so tired of all the drama over the larvae so he had decided that he wouldn't sit around for Trance and Rommie to solve his problem. He was going to try and solve it with them. He was sure that with his super genius and their help, they could easily solve his problem, he hoped. He was so sure that they would find a cure in time, now that there were only six of the original thirteen larvae left, he had just known they would.   
  
******************************************************************   
  
  
_^^^ Broken heart again  
Another lesson learn  
Better know your friends  
Or else you will get burned  
Gotta count on me   
Cause I can guarantee  
That I'll be fine^^^_  
  
Trance what's wrong, please tell me what those flexis say, Harper pleaded, but Trance said nothing, she only held her head down staring at the floor. Damn it Trance, what do those stupid flexis say about the larvae!   
  
Trance jumped at the intenseness of Harper's voice. She didn't want to tell him, she couldn't tell him. How could she tell him? She couldn't break his heart again and tell him the terrible truth. They had been so close to finding a cure. If only they had more time. She had tried so hard, she just couldn't let him die. She just couldn't, not him. She'd try to hide the truth from him, but she knew she couldn't hide it forever, because they didn't have forever. Maybe if she hide she could search through all the possibilities and find that right one.  
  
Harper your tests results are fine, nothing's wrong. You can go back to whatever you were doing, Trance said a little too quickly and Harper instantly knew she was lying.   
  
Harper wouldn't let up. He knew that something was wrong, seriously wrong. Trance, give me those flexis, please, he said, softening the tone of his voice.   
  
Trance, I have to know what they say, he continued nervously. She shook her head and turned to walk away. He was getting really scared because he could tell that Trance was desperately trying to fight back tears. He jogged after her, reached for he arm and turned her around to see that the tears that she was fightong bac were now tears that were now rimming her eyes.  
  
The next thing he knew Trance looked up at him and she could no longer fight back those tears. Letting the tears roll down her purple cheeks freely she cried, Harper, oh God, I'm so sorry!   
  
Sorry for what, Trance, Harper said reaching out to grab the flexis. Right as he grabbed them and started to read, Trance said, her voice still trembling, Harper, your medicine...Harper, the larvae they're--they're--.   
  
Trance spit it out already! Harper your meds are stopping and the larvae are quickly building up a resistance to the medicine and--, Harper abruptly cut her off, trying to fight back his own tears he said through gritted teeths, Umm, how much time do I have?   
  
That's when he noticed the fear return to her eyes and realized that he had seen that fear in someone else very close to him before, his mother. She had that very same fear in her eyes right before the Maggog had murdered her the night they raided his camp.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Begin Memory~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Right before he had left his mother for the last time, she hugged him and whispered in his ear, Seamus, no matter what happens to me or to you tonight you must promise me one thing. He couldn't say anything because of his fear so he just nodded. Seamus, promise me that you will never give up and that you will stay strong for me, survive for me, honey. I love you so much, sweetie. Now run and hide so they don't find you. His last word to his mother were, I promise, mom. It had taken all he had to leave his mother behind that night, but he had promised her that he would survive for her and he was never going to break that promise.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Memory~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trance looked straight into his eyes and said, By my calculations we have five days to find a cure before the larvae become completely resistant to the medicine. Oh, Harper, I'm so sorry! I told you to trust me and that you'd be fine, but now I'm not so sure. I can't see a perfect possible future, right now.   
  
By this time Trance was almost in an uncontrollable sob and started to collapse to the ground, her breaths coming in gasps. Harper quickly ran over to her, steadied her, and gave her a tight, endearing hug. He then softly whispered in her ear, Trance don't worry. You haven't let me down. I still trust you, and we have five days to find a cure. That should be plenty of time. Don't you worry your purple little head about it.   
  
He then gave her a soft kiss on her still moist lavendar cheek. She tried to reply to what he had said but she was still trying to control her sobbing. The only words she could muster were, You will not die Harper, I promise you that. I will not lose you. I can't lose you.   
  
Trance, I said don't worry. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon, Harper said sweetly to her, calming her down a bit.  
  
Harper held Trance until she calmed down enough to stand on her own. He hated to see her like this. Even though he was scared out of his wits, he was determined to stay strong for her. The last time he had been this scared was after the Maggog raids on Earth.   
  
In that single night he had lost his entire family. He remembered the emptiness he had felt when he realized that he was the only one left. He knew that he would and had survived for twenty odd years on and off Earth because he was no longer alone. The emptiness he had once felt had now been filled by his friends and especially by his purple princess. His Trance.


	2. If There's a Will, There's a Way

Ok, here's part two...but first I want to thank those who reviewed the first part:  
  
Ineka: Thanks for the encouragement  
  
Gordon AI: You're stories are awesome, so I'm glad you're liking mine. You're the greatest.  
  
Hawkeye: Thanks for the encouragement as well  
  
OK, if you're really picky and want a disclaimer, go back to part one. Thanks for teh no flames, but can my readers give me suggestions, telling me if anything needs to be improved. OK, if I wrote this well, you might need a hanky...but I may not have done it well enough. Well, enough blabbing, on to part two.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Chapter 2: If There's a Will, There's a Way  
  
_^^^No more pain (no more pain)  
No more pain (no more pain)  
No more drama (no more drama in my life)  
No one's gonna make me hurt again  
  
Why'd I play the fool  
Go through ups and downs  
Knowing all the time  
You wouldn't be around  
Or maybe I like the stress  
Cause I was young and restless  
But that was long ago  
I don't wanna cry no more^^^_  
  
*Five days, I have five days to find a cure that no one in the known universe has yet to find. No pressure there,* Harper thought to himself giving a sad chuckle as he was walking back to his quarters.   
  
It had taken almost an hour and a half to calm Trance down completely. She been really upset about having to tell him about his unrevokable death sentence. He kept reassuring her that he would be alright. After he had finally succeeded in calming her, he walked her to her room and was now on his way to his.   
  
Deep in thought, he never even noticed Rommie coming around the corner and the two crashed into each other, falling to the floor. Harper was the first up and went to help Rommie.   
  
Sorry Rommie, I didn't see you there, he said pulling her off the ground.   
  
She looked him straight in his eyes and a worried look crossed her face.   
*Harper really must have been distracted because he didn't even call me Rom-doll or crack a joke,* Rommie thought to herself.   
  
Still worried about his quietness, which had gone on for a good two minutes now, which for Harper was a record, she said, What's wrong, Harper? You seem worried about something.   
  
He looked at her with his beautiful crystal blue eyes and gave her his little crooked smile that seemed to always melt her and said, Nothing, Rom-doll. Just thinking about a project I'm working on. I can't seem to figure out the configurations for it and I've only got five days to finish it.   
  
With that he started to walk away. Rommie started to stop him to try and get more information about what was bothering him and why he only had five days to finish whatever it was he was working on, but she knew that whatever she tried wouldn't work.   
  
Rommie knew Harper was a very private person, especially when it came to personal things. That's when she got a very sickening feeling in the pit of her A.I. stomach. She knew that if Harper wouldn't tell her, his Rom-Doll, it had to be something horrible that was wrong.   
  
Once Harper was out of sight, Rommie turned around and headed toward Trance's room. She knew that if she could get anything on what was worrying Harper she could get it from Trance.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
When Harper finally got into his room, he went straight to his bed and plopped down on it. He could feel the lump in his throat growing with every breath he took. Rommie, can you please engage privacy mode? Alright, Harper, privacy mode engaged.   
  
Harper just sat on the end of his bed in silence for what felt like forever but then the tears came. He knew that no one could hear him, so he let the tears come. He scooted back against the headboard of his bed and pulled his knees to his chest. He sat there, head in between his knees, his arms wrapped around his head, just sobbing. His crying was so hard that the force of his body shaking, violently shook the headboard that was supporting him. He didn't want to die, not now.   
  
On Earth he had never been afraid to die because he could have died at any minute and on Earth he had nothing to live for. Here, on the Andromeda, circumstanes were different. He was actually afriad to die and leave those he had come to love. Especially Trance, she'd probably take his death hardest, even harder than Beka because Trance would blame herself.   
  
He thought that he would never stop crying. He hadn't cried this hard or this long for a very long time now.   
  
The last time he'd released this much emotion was so long ago. The memories came flooding back. They were so painful to remember, but they were something that he would never forget. How could he forget? These memories would forever be etched in the front of his memory.   
The night he had lost his mother was the same night he lost two of his best friends, his cousins, Declan and Siobhan.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Begin Memory~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When he had said good bye to his mother and started to run to safety--well at least the safest place he could find during the raid--he met up with his cousins. He found Siobhan first. She had been yelling out Declan's name desperately trying to find him in the fuss. When he got to her, he didn't even slow his pace, he just grabbed her.   
  
She screamed, but stopped when she saw who it was. Shay, thank the Divine! We have to find Declan, we just have to, she said with a look of dread in her eyes. Harper looked down at her and trying to calm her down, gave her his little crooked smile and said, Well, why don't you used that twin's intuition thing you and Declan always talk about.   
  
The dread started fading from her face and she said, Well, I'll give it a try. The next thing Harper knew, he was no longer leading them, Siobhan was.   
When she stopped, Harper couldn't believe his eyes.   
  
There, huddling next to a bush trying to hide, was Declan. Man, you guys weren't lying about that were you? Hey, Declan, man, let's go to the cave, now, Harper said as he and Siobhan ran toward Declan. When Declan saw Harper and Siobhan he smiled and said, Man, am I glad to see you guys.   
Once they left, Harper had really thought that they would be safe. How was he to know that the cave they were going to hide in was not as safe as they had first thought.   
  
Harper lead them all the way to the cave, but dropped back right before they arrived. Declan was out in front leading when four Maggog came out from inside the cave. Declan never saw them coming. He never had a chance. They were on him in seconds.   
  
screamed Siobhan as the first Maggog attacked Declan.   
  
Siobhan, come back, Harper screamed as Sioban ran out to try and save him. She was taken down just as easily as her brother had been. Harper just froze, paralyzed with fear.   
  
*What can I do? Oh God, this is all my fault. Why did I have to tell them to go here,* millions of thoughts ran though his head as he finally decided to fight. The final words he ever heard Siobhan or Declan utter were, Shay, please, help us. Right as he went to help them, gun blasts killed the Maggog that had attacked his cousins.   
  
He rushed up the his cousins and fell to his knees as he realized that they were not dead but they were going to suffer a fate worse than death, they had been paralyzed and infested. Harper was so much in shock that he didn't even notice the men who saved them picking he and his cousins up and taking them to safety. All he could think was that this was all his fault.  
  
Over the next few days following the raids, he found out that both his mother and his father had been killed and that his cousins were about to die as well. Harper couldn't believe that, in that one night, he had lost everyone dear to him. He also couldn't understand why he hadn't died along with them.   
It was so unfair. Now, he would have to suffer being alone and knowing that he was the reason his cousins were about to die. He felt dead inside and couldn't figure out why he wasn't showing any emotion towards his loss. He knew he should be, but the tears wouldn't come.   
  
The final time he saw them was the same day that he had found out that his cousins were going to be injected with something that would stop their hearts and then they were to be burned with the rest of the dead. They wouldn't even have a proper burial because of those damned larvae.   
  
The twins' nurse told him that he could see them for one last time. He walked into the small room they had been in for almost a week now. The closer he got to the twins, the better he could see the Maggog larvae moving inside them. It made him sick to know what was to become of them.   
  
He walked over to Declan first. He bent down, got on his knees and whispered softly, Declan, I'm so sorry. I should have fought. Maybe I could have saved you. Why didn't I even try? I'm such a coward. I don't know how you will ever forgive me and I don't figure you ever should. Oh God, Dec, why didn't I even try? I'm sorry for what happened and that's really all I can say.   
  
As he walked away he was sure he saw a tear run down Delcan's cheek, which didn't make having to say good bye to Siobhan any easier. He had been closest to her. Siobhan had been like the sister he'd never had. Even though he was older than the twins, anytime he had been scared or sick, Siobhan had always been there for him even though she could have gotten sick herself.   
  
Yet, in her time of need, he had froze. He bent down to her and whispered, Siobhan, what have I done to you? You didn't deserve this, neither of you did. If anyone did, it was me. I should have stopped you or fought alongside you. I should have done the one thing that may have saved you. You were always the bravest of us, like that time when we got lost in the forest when I got that stupid idea of messing up that Nietzschean camp. You'd told me not to go, but I was so damn stubborn and had to go. You followed me even though you knew you would get in trouble.   
  
Harper gave a little chuckle and continued, When we did get lost and I got frustrated with not being able to get us home, you grabbed me, looked me in the eye, and said, Shay shut up, calm down, and follow me.' I did and we were home within thirty minutes. Man, you always knew what to do to shut me up and get me to listen. He felt the tears coming ever so slowly but coming nonetheless.   
  
He tried to continue and said, Siobhan, I'm so sorry. If I could have switched places with you, than I would have in a heartbeat. I don't know why you had to be the one to get attacked. I mean they could have easily came after me, but they didn't. I promise you that I will get off this damn planet and make something of myself, the way we had always planned to. I will miss--, he had to swallow back that tears and when the had regained his composure he tried to finish, I-I'll miss you and I will never forget you. I-I love you Siobhan very much, you and Delcan are the best friends I will ever have. I--   
  
Seamus, it's time, said the man who would give the injection. Harper slowly got up and walked away without looking back.   
  
Once he was outside, Harper ran to an unknown destination. He ran and ran until his surrounding were no longer familiar. Then he collapsed. He just fell to his knees and let all of the emotion he had been concealing come out. He cried for what seemed like an eternity. He never wanted to go back to that place.   
  
So when he finally could stand again, he went back one final time, not even staying for his cousin's funeral, if that's what you could call it, collected what few belongings he had, including the only picture of his family he owned, and left. He knew that he could start over in Boston, the home of Brendan Lahey, his cousin and only living family member.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Memory~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Harper began to calm down, he reached under his pillow and pulled out the now crinkled and somewhat faded picture of his family. As he looked at the picture, tears still slowly rolling down his cheeks, he realized that it was now time for him to keep the promises he had made to his mother and Siobhan, which were two of the biggest promises he had made in his life thus far, he would live.  
  
TBC  
  
OK, guys, click that little purple button in the left hand corner of your screen and review...I'm feeling greedy so I want more than three reviews this time, or I'll wait on the next part.....now, I'm just being the evil author, aren't I..mwahahaha. Review, please.


	3. Eureka!

Time to thank my reviewers! =-)  
  
Shaz: No threats from me. *evil grin* But thanks for your review. I was originally afraid to post this because of the fact that so many people have done their own version of this story, so I'm glad you enjoyed my spin on it. And you are right...Harper has wonderful eyes, definitely melt worthy!  
  
{{Paris}}  
  
Trekken 46: Yeah it was on SSBBS and it really wasn't well reviewd, I think it had like three readers total so I was hesitant to put it here, but it's been well, liked so yay me!  
  
Ineka: Once again thanks for reading it!  
  
Well, here's chapter 3, after this there's only two more parts left. Hope you guys like this one.  
  
******************************************************************  
Chapter 3: Eureka!  
  
_^^^No more pain (no more pain)  
No more game (no more game messin' with my mind)  
No more drama (no more drama in my life)  
No one's gonna make me hurt again  
No more tears (no more tears, I'm so tired of crying every night)  
No more fears (no more fears, I really don't wanna fight)  
No more drama (no more drama in my life)  
I don't ever want to hurt again  
Wanna speak my mind, wanna speak my mind^^^_  
  
*Five days. We have five days to find the miracle cure no one has been able to find in over 300 years. God, this is going to be impossible,* Trance thought to herself as she started preparing med-deck. She had went over all the different possiblilities her distressed mind would allow and none of them came out the way she want, none of them ended with Harper living.  
  
As she started toward a monitor, she stopped dead in her tracks. She could feel the lump returning to her throat. *No! Trance, pull yourself together! You have to stay strong for Harper. You have to keep your head clear,* she demanded herself.   
  
With that, she swallowed down the lump, took a deep breathe, and continued her preparation. She was determined not to lose Harper. She was glad that at least they had Rommie to help them now. She had visited Trance the night before to see if she knew what was bothering Harper.   
  
When Rommie had walked in, Trance was still crying a little. At first Rommie thought that she was hurt until she looked into her eyes and had seen the same fear Harper had seen. She had sat down beside Trance on her bed and said, What's wrong, Trance? It's Harper isn't it?   
  
Trance didn't say a word. Rommie continued, It's the larvae isn't it? They're becoming active. Trance finally mustered up a nod and said, Rommie, oh God, what am I going to do? I don't even know where to start. I cant let Harper die.   
  
Rommie looked at Trance and said, Don't you mean we? I'm not going to let you and Harper go through this alone. Harper and I promised each other that we'd stay around to fix each other and that's what I plan to do. I don't know what I can do, exactly, but I'll try my best to help. How long does he have?   
  
Five days from today, the medicine will stop completely and the larvae will become fully active. By that time, if we haven't found a cure then Harper will-Harper will-- Trance thought of what would happen and the tears came back full force.   
  
Through her sobs she managed to finish what she was trying to say, I-if we ha-haven't found a c-cure by th-that time, Harper will--he'll die. Oh, Rommie we have to do something.   
  
Rommie put her arm around the purple girl's shoulder and whispered, Don't worry, Trance. I'll be damned if I lose another engineer, especially not one as special as Harper. Trance, you know that if we don't find a cure in time, I'm going to have to inform Dylan and the rest of the crew to the situation, which means we'll then have to have Harper quarantined until the larvae hatch.   
  
Trance's head jerked up at that comment, her eyes wide with fear. Rommie realized the mistake in her bluntness, so she quickly added, That will not be the case though, not today or any day if I can help it. That calmed Trance down a little. She was so happy that she and Harper wouldn't be alone in their search for his cure.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Harper was on his way to med-deck. Today was the first day in their search. When he reached the door he felt a slight, but nonetheless sharp, pain in his stomach. The larvae were showing their presence.   
  
The pain took him by surprise. Ow! Crap! Calm down, boys. Damn, you guys are impatient. Give me my five days, Ok, he said in between deep breathes as he doubled over gripping his stomach and tried to brace himself against the wall long enough to take a deep breathe into his inhaler   
  
*It may not be completely affective, but maybe it will calm these little buggers down a bit. I don't think I should tell Trance about this. She's got enough to handle. She doesn't need to worry any more about me.* Harper thought to himself as he let go of his inhaler and tried to recover from his little guests' attack.   
  
Finally he recovered and walked into med-deck with a smile on his face and said, Trance, my purple pixie, are we ready to start. Trance, startled by Harper's sudden appearance, jumped, turned around, and said, Oh, Harper, don't do that. You scared me and no, we're not ready. I'm waiting on one last thing.   
  
Before Harper could say anything in reply, Rommie walked in and said, Sorry I'm late. Trance smiled and said, No problem. OK, everyone's here so let's get start--   
  
Wait, Rommie knows. I thought it was just going to be between you and me, Harper interrupted.   
  
I didn-- Trance tried to say but Rommie interrupted her, Trance didn't say anything I came to my own conclusions, and that's your fault for putting these great deductive skills in my hard drive, and besides I want to help. You should have asked me instead of me finding out, but I'll get over it. Let's get started. With that they began.  
  
Three days passed before the trio found any thing. They had two days left and were getting nowhere in their search.   
  
Unfortunately, unknown to everyone but Harper, the medicine was stopping quicker than expected. The pain was getting more intense with each passing day, but Harper was determined not to let the pain get to him or show because he wasn't about to let them suffer the kind of loss he had suffered throughout his life.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Begin Memory~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He remembered the last person he had lost, Brendan. When he lost Brendan, he lost his last connection to Earth. It had only been about a month ago that he got the message from Brendan telling him that he needed Harper's help to help start a revolution against the Nietzscheans in Boston.   
  
He had actually talked Dylan into letting him and Rommie go to Earth even though they were having problems with the Drago Kazov at the time. Harper, at first didn't want to go alone, but Dylan told him he had to. Dylan didn't have to let him go, he needed him there in case repairs needed to be done, but he knew deep downthat Harper wanted, no needed to go. Dylan then promised him that once the Drago Kazov problem was handled, he would come and help with the revolt. So Harper and Rommie headed to Earth. When they got there, Harper was so happy to see Brendan again.   
  
It had been over seven years since he had seen him. When Harper asked how many fighters Brendan had, he found out that Brendan only had five people who would fight with him, no questions asked. This wasn't encouraging to say the least, but Harper wasn't about to give up. He roused up enough people to make their first assault.   
  
Harper and Rommie stayed behind to instruct the fighters. The fight went to Hell when Brendan and his fighters were over taken and had to retreat. All Harper could think was, *Where is Dylan? He promised he'd come.* When the com link with Brendan was lost, Harper went out to find him.   
  
He found not only Brendan, but two ubbers beating him fairly bad. Harper took the two Ubbers by surprise and killed them. He then took Brendan back to Rommie to see how badly he was injured. Brendan was hurt, but he would survive.   
  
Finally, someone from the Andromeda came, only it wasn't Dylan, it was Tyr. When he had went to meet him, Harper looked at Tyr and said, What do you mean he's not coming!   
  
Tyr looked at Harper and said, He had to choose. Save his fleet and his entire alliance or sacrifice them both to liberate a single slave word.   
Harper with a distressed tone to his voice said, But Dylan always keeps his promises. Tyr quickly replied, Dylan has made a great many promises and he only has one ship. Now try and get the people out of the streets, they'll be another time.   
  
Harper quickly replied while angrily walking away, Another time! I'm just suppose to stop a revolution. There are people bleeding and dying in the streets because they actually believe that they have a chance to win for a change. How am I suppose to tell them they're wrong?   
  
Tyr walked up to Harper and softly said, Don't. Tell them the truth. Tell them that life is inherently unfair and that the wise only fight battles they know they can win.   
  
Great, and when I'm telling them all this, where will you be, Harper asked. Tyr stepped forward and replied, As far away from here as I can get.   
Harper replied as Tyr walked away to return to the Andromeda.   
  
*How am I going break this to Brendan,* Harper thought to himself as he walked back to where Brendan and Rommie were to break the bad news to Brendan.  
  
When he got there he saw Brendan making his escape through a back passage. He followed Brendan to a ladder leading to the outside. Harper knew he had to stop him. When he got to him, he told Brendan the news. Brendan angrily replied, I'm not going to stand down the attack just because your Nietzschean said to.   
  
He's not the one saying it, I am, Harper replied.   
  
Oh yeah, like that's any better. Stand down, retreat. So speak Seamus Harper, as usual, Brendan bitterly said, still walking away.   
  
Harper stopped dead in his tracks, surprised at what Brendan had just said and replied, As--as usually. Whoa, ho-hold it. Are you calling me a coward?   
  
Brendan turned around and said, Well, you walked away once, Seamus. You abandoned your home, you abandoned your family. For what? Did it get too hard for you? I don't know what that makes you, but you're sure no hero.   
This hit Harper like ton of bricks. What Brendan had just said hurt so bad.  
  
He could feel the anger rising in him and he yelled through gritted teeth, My family died here in case you've forgotten. Declan and Siobhan died because they couldn't walk away from a fight they couldn't win.   
  
Brendan quickly replied, They were protecting each other.   
  
Whatever, now they're both dead and you'll be dead too if you don't listen to me, Harper spat out. He could feel a lump coming to his throat, which he quickly swallowed down.   
  
No, no, Seamus, you see you don't understand. You can't just choose when you want to fight and when you don't. You might think that our cousins had a choice that day, but they didn't. Neither do I. So we fight. Brendan turned to leave but Harper knew that if he left he would never see him again, so he did the only thing he knew to do.   
  
He pulled out is gun, pointed it at Brendan, and said, All right, let me put this another way, when Brendan froze Harper knew he had his full attention, so he continued, Tell them to withdraw or I swear I'll kill you.   
  
Brendan turned around with a look of total surprise on his face and said, You're going to kill me?   
  
If you don't listen to me. It will keep millions of people from dying unnecessarily in a war they can't win, Harper pleaded.   
  
Brendan just replied, Will it?   
  
They don't have a chance, Brendan. Brendan looked straight at Harper and said, I know they don't. They know that, too. They knew it when this all started.   
  
Harper, gun still in hand said, When I started this, things were different. The circumstances have changed.   
  
Did you think you were the first person to stand on a rooftop and stout that the had to go? These people have heard it all before, Seamus. Hell, everyone's heard it before. We heard the same things about the Maggog, too.   
  
Brendan was calming down a bit. If that's true than why did they listen, why are they all out there fighting, now, Harper said. He could feel the lump returning. Why did Siobhan fight when the Maggog took down Declan, when she could have easily ran, Brendan said.   
  
Siobhan was a fool, now will you shut up about her, Harper said the lump growing larger. She fought because she was tired of running away in fear and because she was trying to help someone she loved. She fought because she was sick of losing family members to those filthy creatures, sick of having to hide every time they raided the camps. So sick and tired that she figured that if she could hurt at least one while helping Declan then it would all be worth it, Brendan said.   
  
Yeah, yeah and look where that got her. She fought until they infested her, Harper said, the lump growing ever so larger.   
  
Brendan continued, That's true, but in the end some of the Maggog were killed. The ones who were attacking them were killed. And even though she died, she fought until the very end. She finally fought and after that nothing else mattered.   
  
Yeah, especially not to her, Harper cynically.   
  
Seamus, you've got to let it go, Brendan pleaded.   
  
That was the final straw. The next thing Brendan knew Harper exploded, I don't have to let squat go! You don't know what you're talking about! You don't even know what happened!   
  
Harper had backed Brendan into a corner and keeping the gun in his face continued, You want to know what really happened! Declan didn't tell us to go there! I did! I lead them to the cave! I lead them to their death and when Declan got attacked, I froze. I couldn't even help Siobhan. THEY DIED BECAUSE OF ME! SIOBHAN DIED BECAUSE OF ME! Not because Declan lead us into a trap, but because I lead them into the trap and was too much of a coward to fight back! I could have at least tried to fight, I could have tried to save Siobhan! Harper could no longer fight back the tears. They began rimming his eyes.   
  
He clenched his teeth trying to keep them from flowing. He then saw that the expression on Brendan's face had changed from anger to sympathy. He softly said, I'm sorry, Seamus, but don't you see this just proves what I'm talking about. Siobhan didn't die for nothing. She sacrificed herself to save Declan, her only brother. In a way she won.   
  
Harper still desperately trying to hold off the tears that were now blurring his vision said, If you really want what happened to our cousins to be worth it, Brendan, then stop the revolt.   
  
I would Seamus, for you I would, but I can't. A revolution is not like a switch, you can't turn it on or off. It's like a fire. Once it's lit, you can't put it out, no matter how much you might want to. Even if I could, if I did, it might never light again, Brendan calmly said.   
  
Harper knew that if he couldn't stop the revolt maybe he could stop Brendan. All right, what about you. Just let me get you out of here. Harper was desperate.   
  
Hope of getting Brendan out alive quickly faded when he said, That's the thing, cousin, I'm part of the fire. I need to be. Harper sighed. He knew that once he left Brendan he would never see him alive again. He also knew that there was nothing he could do to stop him from fighting.   
  
He holstered his gun extended his hand and when Brendan took it, he said, You kick some butt out there. Brendan smiled, turned away, and climbed up the ladder to join the fight again. Harper was right, he would never see Brendan alive again, but at least he died for what he believed in.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Memory~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harper knew he had to find a cure because he couldn't stand knowing that Trance, Rommie, Beka, and the rest of the crew would go through the same thing if he died. On the third day of searching, something hit Harper.   
  
He remembered Trance telling him that the reason she couldn't remove the larvae was because they were entangled inside him. If they could create a liquid or something that could paralyze the larvae then maybe, just maybe, she could remove them.   
  
He ran over to Trance and said, Eureka! I've got it! Trance, didn't you say that the reason you couldn't remove the larvae was because they were wrapping themselves around my internal organs. She looked at him with a puzzled look and said, Yes, Harper, but what of it?   
  
Well, I was thinking, couldn't you do the same surgery that you did on Tyr if the larvae weren't wrapped around my insides. I figure if we could keep them from moving then it would be a piece of cake to remove them, right, Harper asked hopefully.   
  
Rommie walked over to the two of them and said, I believe that Harper is getting somewhere. Trance nodded and said, I agree. If we could immobilize the larvae, I believe, that I could most definitely remove them.   
  
Trance noticed that Harper was a little paler than usual and had a fine sheen sweat brimming his head. She found it strange, but she just shrugged it off as stress because they were all under a large amount of stress at the moment. Within four hours Trance and Rommie had developed a spray that, when sprayed on the larvae, would paralyze them long enough for removal.   
  
An hour later, Trance had finally put the finishing touches on the first prototype. Harper, I have the prototype ready. It needs to be tested, to get the glitches out and to see if it has any ill effects, but I'm sure it will work, Trance said, her back still turned away from Harper.   
  
If she would have turned around she would have seen Harper with a look of intense pain on his face, one arm clutching his stomach while the other was holding a medical tray for support. His time was up and he couldn't take the pain much longer.  
  
Rommie, who was still looking at a monitor, said, Trance I've ran some tests through the computer and all of them have determined that there is a ninety-five percent chance it will work on the larvae.   
  
Trance was incredibly happy. They had found the cure and still had two days to get the bugs out. Trance started to turn around to face Harper and said, Harper do you hear that, we found the cure. You're going to be alr-   
  
She heart stopped and she froze when she heard Harper painfully scream, and then a loud crash. What she saw when she turned around sent cold chills up her spine. Harper had collapsed on the floor and was unconscious, the fallen medical tray beside him.   
  
Trance screamed, She quickly ran over to him, with Rommie on her heels. When Trance got to Harper, she fell to the floor and put his head on her knees. Rommie, get the scanner! Now!   
  
Rommie got the scanner and what Trance discovered was horrible. She looked up at Rommie and said in disbelief and grief, My calculations were wrong. The larvae have become completely active. It looks like they have been active long enough to cause Harper severe pain for the past three days. Why didn't he say something? He must have been in so much pain. He should have said something.   
  
Rommie got on her knees and said, Trance we must get Harper into surgery. We don't have time now to work out the bug or to wonder why he hid this ffrom us. I'll inform Dylan of the situation.   
  
Trance was completely oblivious to what Rommie was saying. She was deep in thought. *Oh, Harper why didn't you say something, I, maybe, could have eased your pain. Oh, Harper, you just have to be alright. I'll make you alright, I promise.*   
  
When Rommie couldn't get an answer out of Trance, she grabbed her shoulders, gave her a good shake and got her to look her in the eyes. Trance! Listen to me! Harper needs you right now! If you want him to live, you have to snap out of it! Trance, snap out of it! Get him ready for surgery and begin as soon as possible! Go!   
  
Trance was pulled from her thoughts and said, You're right. Get Dylan and I'll get Harper ready for surgery. I think that we only have three hours before the larvae make their way out, killing Harper.   
  
Rommie gently picked up Harper, put him on the operating table and then went to inform the others. Once Rommie left, Trance walked over to Harper who was stable, for now. She brushed his blonde hair off his sweat covered forehead, and ran her fingers down his cheek.   
  
Harper I promise you that I will get you through this. I promised you I would and that is one promise I do intend to keep. I *will not* let you die. I'm not going to lose you. You mean too much to me, Harper. You will make it through this, Trance sweetly whispered into Harper's ear. Then she bent over and gave Harper a gentle kiss on the lips. It was now time for miracles to come true.  
  
TBC  
  
There you go guys. Now click that little purple button and review away...if you do I'll give you a nice cold Sparky! =-)


	4. Getting Rid of the Problem

Time to thank the reviewers!  
  
{{Trekken 46}}  
  
{{AKAJipster}}  
  
{{Trance}}  
  
Now if you need the disclaimer go back to part one. So here's part four, enjoy!  
******************************************************************   
  
Chapter 4: Getting Rid of the Problem  
  
_^^^Ooh, it feels so good  
When you let go   
Avoid the dramas in your life  
Now you're free from all the pain  
Free from all the game  
Free from all the stress  
So find your happiness  
I don't know  
Only God knows where the story ends  
For me, I know where the story begins  
It's up to us to choose  
Whether we win or lose  
And I choose to win^^^_  
  
Dylan, Beka, Tyr, and Rev, please report to Command, Rommie ordered while running there. She knew that they would be angry with her, Trance, and Harper for keeping their project secret, especially Beka.   
  
She had thought that they would have more time. God, why couldn't they have gotten more time. Before she realized it she was standing in front of Command. She took a deep breath calming her nerves and went in.  
  
She walked in to find the rest of the crew already there. Ship, why did you call us here, Tyr asked in his usual Tyr way. Yes, Rommie what's the matter and why didn't you call Harper and Trance, too, Beka said. Rommie could see fear and concern in Beka's eyes and could sense that her heartbeat had accelerated.   
  
Beka really cared for Harper. He had been her closest thing to a family for nearly seven years. She knew this news would hurt her most of all. For hers and the rest of the crew's sake she hoped Harper made it.   
  
She didn't want to think about what Harper's death would do to the crew. Rommie looked around at the crew, took a deep breath, and said, OK, the reason I called just you here is because what I must tell you has to do with Trance and Harper. About three days ago Trance discovered that Harper's medicine only had five days of effectiveness left before the larvae would become completely immune to it.   
  
She heard Beka take in a ragged breath and could tell that she was fighting back tears. Beka then said, Oh God, Harper! Rommie continued in hopes of keeping herself from crying as well. She and Harper, along with my help, have been trying to come up with a cure. Well, today we successfully found what we think is that cure.   
  
Rev interrupted by saying, Thank the Divine.   
  
Rommie went on, But the larvae became immune earlier than we expected, in fact, they started becoming active about the time we started our research, and are now completely active. For some unknown reason, Harper hid this fact from Trance and me, and carried on with the research even though he had to have been in an extreme amount of pain. Unfortunately, about ten minutes ago he collapsed and became unconscious. Trance is now preparing him for surgery, with that Rommie went silent.   
  
The tears were starting to come for both she and Beka. Tyr even looked fairly concerned. Over the past year on the Andromeda, Rommie had noticed that Tyr had grown fond of Harper, although he did not easily show it. Since Tyr was the last of his pride, she had figured that Tyr thought of Harper almost as a son or little brother.   
  
How sure are you that this so-called miracle cure will save the boy, Tyr asked as he stepped in behind Beka, just in case she decided the ground was a better place to be.   
  
Rommie looked up, a single tear rolling down her olive colored cheek, she wiped it away, took in a deep breath, and said, We concluded that it has a ninety-five percent chance of working.   
  
Beka sniffed and said, Will he make it...I mean can he make it through the surgery?   
  
Beka, I really can't tell you. We thought that we would have more time to figure that out. We had no idea that the medicine was going to stop so suddenly. Harper may very well not make it, but if I can help it he will live, Rommie said as she walked over to Beka and grasped her hand.   
  
Dylan walked over to Rommie, put his hand on her shoulder, and said, Rommie I think that you should return to med-deck. I'm sure Trance could use your help.   
  
You're right. I'm going. I'll contact you as soon as he is out of surgery. As she walked out, Rev finally broke his silence and said, Andromeda, tell Trance that I will say a special prayer for her and Master Harper.   
  
As another tear ran down her cheek as Rommie smiled and said, I'll be sure to tell her that, Rev. Thank you. Then she headed, if not ran, for med-deck.   
She wasn't about to leave Harper in his greatest time of need.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
It had only taken Trance about ten minutes to prepared Harper for surgery. She had sanitized her hands and was now wearing surgical gloves, She couldn't afford for Harper to get an infection, and neither could he.   
She even had her tail hidden under her surgical gown. She didn't want it to get in her way. Harper was laid out on the operating table and had his stomach covered in iodine. She cringed when she saw the larvae moving under his pale, almost transparent skin.   
  
The thought of how much pain Harper had to have been in the past few days made her stomach churn.   
  
*Harper, why didn't you tell us, maybe we could have helped you with it. No one should ever have to experience that much pain, especially you,* Trance thought to herself as she laid the final tool on the table next to her.   
  
She was about ready to start, the only thing that was missing was Rommie. She needed her to watch Harper's vitals and to help her administer the spray.   
  
*Come on Rommie. Where are you? Hurr--*   
  
Trance thoughts were interrupted when Rommie suddenly ran in and said, I'm here Trance. Let's get started. We don't have much time left.   
  
Were the rest of the crew angry because we left them out of it, Trance asked as Rommie got ready.   
  
She looked at her and said, No. They were more worried than angry. Oh, and Rev wanted me to tell you that he was saying a special prayer for you and Harper.   
  
Trance smiled and said, I was hoping he would. We need all the prayers we can get.   
  
Trance don't worry. You've worked miracles before and I'm sure you will create one in this case. Now, enough with the chit-chat, let's get started, Rommie said as she took her place next to Trance and they began.  
  
Trance grabbed the laser scalpel and made the first incision. It was right above Harper's navel. She was going to use a scope to find the larva without having to cut Harper anymore than she alread had. Now when I say to, spray the liquid where I'm pointing, OK, and report on Harper's vitals every five minutes. We have to make sure that we don't get the liquid on his major internal organs, we have no idea what it will do to them, Trance said as she made a deeper incision.   
  
Rommie nodded and kept her eyes on Harper. Finally, Trance was in. She could clearly see five of the six larvae on the monitor in front of her.   
  
OK, hand me the forceps and vitals please, Trance said extending her hand. Rommie handed her the forceps and said, His vitals are stable right now. Trance grabbed the forceps and stopped the first larvae from moving and said, Now, Rommie, now.   
  
Rommie sprayed the liquid on the larvae, all the while saying a silent prayer that the larvae would stop moving. Not two seconds after the liquid was applied the larvae slowed down and then completely went limp.   
  
Trance let out a deep breathe, looked at Rommie and said, It's paralyzed. I'm removing right now. Trance grasped the larvae with the forceps and easily removed it, no problem.   
  
A huge smile crossed her face as she said, Well, one down, five more to go.  
Harper's vitals are still stable and the larvae are not doing any major damage as of now, Rommie said as she sprayed the second larvae.   
  
Trance easily removed that larvae as well. They removed the next three larvae as easily as the first two.   
  
They were down to the last one, and finding it was harder then they expected. It was hiding. Trance was trying to find it without doing any internal damage. They had already had a brief scare when Harper's heartbeat slowed and his blood pressure dropped slightly, but as quickly as it dropped it returned to normal.   
  
Trance smiled again as she thought to herself, *This is actually going to work. I don't believe it. It's actually going to work. All I have to do is remove that last one and Harper should be out of the woods. Now, where is it.*   
  
Then Trance saw it. It was bigger than the others, more mature. It was right beside Harper's heart. Trance had no idea how it had gotten that far up in his body. She had to be extra careful with this one.   
  
The wrong touch and the larvae could damage Harper's heart, killing him. She wasn't about to let that happen, not when they were this close to winning the battle. She placed the forceps on the larvae and softly said, Spray, now. Rommie sprayed the liquid on the larvae, but it wasn't about to slow.   
  
Spray it again, Trance said.   
  
Rommie obeyed. This time the larvae slowed. Trance sighed a sigh of relief as the final larvae was removed. It's out!, Trance cried as she started mending the incision on Harper's stomach.   
  
Trance was so happy, it had actually worked. Then Rommie got a look of pure horror on her face and screamed, Trance, Harper's heart has stopped beating. It's the spray...It-it stopped his heart!   
  
Trance rushed over to Harper and screamed, No, this can't be happening! The operation was a success! This is not supposed to be happening!   
Rommie looked at Trance, the tears returning full force, and said, Trance, he's flat lined. There's no pulse. I-he's-Trance he's gone!   
  
Trance was not about to lose Harper, not like this. She grabbed two paddles, placed them on Harper's bare chest and screamed,   
  
With that Rommie stepped back and watched as Trance sent volts of electricity through Harper desperately trying to start his heart again.   
Trance looked up at Rommie. Rommie said. Trance charged the paddles and once again said, and once again Rommie got no pulse.   
  
By this time Trance was crying, almost to full sobs. She wasn't about to let Harper go. Rommie sadly looked at Trance and said, Trance I'm sorry, he's gone. Harper's gone!   
  
Trance's heart turned to cold as she looked at Harper's dead lifeless form....he was really gone...her Harper was gone.  
  
TBC  
  
Now there's only one more part to go....review, tell me what you think and I'll post the next part soon....if I can get throught this week of school, I have a three day week-end this weekend so I'll try to post the final part then.  
  
So, go, push that purple button and review! =-)


	5. Happily Ever After?

As promised here's the ending. Thanks to all those who reviewed  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: Happily Ever After?  
  
^^^No more pain (no more pain, no more pain, I'm tired of hurting)  
No more game (tired of your playin' games with my mind)  
No drama (no more drama in my life)  
No more, no more, no more, no more  
No more tears (no more tears, no more cryin' every night)  
No more fears (no more waking me up in the morning with your disturbing   
phone calls)  
No more drama, no more in my, in my life.^^^  
  
As Rommie looked on through tear filled eyes, Trance suddenly exploded, NO! He's not gone. I won't let him be. He can't leave me, Trance dropped the paddles to the floor and started sobbing.  
  
She put her now ungloved hands on Harper's face, one hand stroking his cheek, No Harper, you can't leave me! You can't leave me.! I love you Harper! So if you leave me it would be really unfair because I will never get to tell you.   
  
Trance let go of Harper's face, clenched her fist and beat Harper on the chest. She hit him again and again, and again, all the time wailing, No! You can't leave me Harper! Not now! I love you! You can't leave me!   
  
She gave Harper's chest one final beat before finally succumbing to the sobs and sinking to the floor. N-no! He can't be gone...he can't be, this wasn't the way things were supposed to happen...no.  
  
Rommie started to walk over to her grief strickened medical officer when something in her senors stopped her cold. She always kept watch on her crew's vitals and only moments ago there had only been four but now suddenly there was a faint fifth signal! (A/N: I know you are sitting there doing the math and saying, wait there are six other crew members that Rommie should be keeping vitals on, but rememebr she always said that she could never get clear readings on Trance.)  
  
Her eyes went wide as realization hit her.   
  
She ran over to Harper and screamed happily, Trance, I'm reading a pulse! He's alive! His heart's beating again! Whatever you did worked! He's alive, Trance! Harper's alive! He's going to make it! Trance did you hear me, you saved Harper!   
  
Trance shot up and stood there in shock. She couldn't believe it, she wasn't going to lose him. All this hit her so heavily that she became very dizzy and fainted, Rommie catching her before she hit the ground. All she could think about as darkness overcame her was, *Harper's going to make it. I didn't lose him.*  
  
******************************************************************  
  
When the darkness consumed Trance she felt peace. She saw images of she and Harper living happily. She saw them walking down the corridors of the Andromeda hand in hand and with Trance's tail around Harper's waist.   
  
I love you, Harper, Trance said to Harper. He looked at her, smiled his sweet smile, his blue eyes twinkling in the light, and said, I love you, too, Trance, always have. Then he looked straight into her eyes and suddenly yelled, Trance, wake up. Trance, come on, wake up! Then Trance's peaceful world was abruptly shattered by a bright light.  
  
Trance opened her brown eyes and saw Rommie staring at her. Wh-what happened? Where am I, she started. Then the memories of the day's events came flooding back to her.  
  
Suddenly her eyes went wide, she bolted up out of her bed and screamed, Harper! Where is he!? Is he Ok!? Please, tell me he's Ok!   
  
Rommie put her hands on Trance's shoulders to balance her, her little bolt had made her dizzy again and she began to wobble.   
  
When she steadied Trance and got her back to her bed, Rommie smiled and said, Trance, why don't you look for yourself.   
  
She then pointed to Trance's right and when she turned her head she saw Harper sleeping peacefully in the bed next to her.   
  
Harper's ordeal worked you up so much that you fainted but I caught you and laid you here. When Harper's vitals returned to normal, I went to check on you. When I saw that you would be Ok, I figured you could use the rest so I left you. Harper's going to be fine. I woke you up because I believe he will wake up within the next few minutes and I thought that you would want to be with him, Rommie said as Trance got up and took a seat next to Harper.   
  
Thank you, Rommie. I really did want to be with him when he woke up, Trance said.   
  
Rommie just nodded and said, I informed the others of Harper's condition. They will be in later, after you have had your time with him. Well, I'll leave you two alone.   
  
When she left, Trance took Harper's hand in hers and just stared at him.   
  
She began running her purple fingers through his spiky blonde hair. Since the first time she had met Harper, his hair had always looked like he had just walked out of a monsoon. She loved his hair, his smile, his eyes, and every single thing about him from the first moment she'd laid eyes on him.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Begin Memory~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She remembered coming on board with Beka to meet the crew and when she was first introduced to Harper he was under a console. He was singing some old earth song very off key, but that wasn't about to stop him from singing. When she got her first glimpse of him she remembered being very nervous.   
  
His reaction to her was the most memorable, though. He climbed out from under the console turned around and said nothing. She had figured that he had never seen anything like her before.   
  
He stood there with his mouth open until Beka finally said, Trance Gemini, this is Seamus Harper, the ship's engineer and don't worry he isn't usually this....well, quiet. Harper snap out of it. Yoo-hoo, Harper, Beka said as she snapped her fingers in front of his face.   
  
With that he snapped out of it, smiled the smile that Trance would come to love so much, and said, Sorry, I've never met a purple pixie before as pretty as you. Well, in fact I've actually never met anyone like you, period. Nice to meet you Trance.   
  
Trance blushed and said, Nice to met you, too, Seamus.   
  
Harper smiled again and said, You can call me Harper, all my friends do and I'm sure we'll be good friends soon.   
  
Harper was right because from that moment on the two of them had been very close friends.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Memory~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She felt like he had felt the same way for her as well. He had never said anything, but she just knew these things. She had never told him because she was afraid that his feelings for Rommie were clouding his feelings for her, but since his return from the Maggog World Ship she could sense his feelings for her growing.   
  
The ironic thing was that the day she had decided to tell him about her feelings, was the same day the test results had come back about his medication stopping. When she had found out about Harper, she had about died. It broke her heart to know that she was going to lose him, but now she wasn't, at least not right now any way.   
  
For that she was grateful. As Trance ran her fingers down Harper's cheek she felt Harper squeeze her hand. She smiled the biggest smile she had ever smiled as Harper slowly came to. She watched as he took in a deep breath and opened his goregous blue eyes.  
  
The first thing Harper saw as he opened his eyes was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life, his purple pixie.   
  
Hey babe, he said weakly as he tried to sit up. He abruptly stopped when he realized it would be too painful to sit completely upright. He was still sore from the surgery.   
  
So he settled for something in the middle. Well, I'm going to take a wild, off the top of my head guess, and say that it worked, he continued with a smile.   
  
Trance just looked at him for what seemed like an eternity and finally said, It did work, but Harper you gave me the biggest scare of my life. I thought that I had lost you, Harper. I really did.   
  
Tears started coming to her eyes and this worried Harper, who squeezed her hand to try to comfort her and said, Well, Trance, babe, I'm still here aren't I? I'm not going to leave you that easily.   
  
Trance let the tears flow as she said, You scared me so much, Harper. I thought that I had failed you and that is something that I hate doing to someone I love. I-- Trance stopped suddenly when she realized what she had just said. She couldn't believe that she had just blurted that out.   
  
She looked at Harper to see his reaction to what she had just said. All he did was smile. He scooted up further. He was so shocked at what she had just said, he had no clue that she felt that was toward him. He thought that his love for her would go unknown.   
  
*God why isn't he saying anything. Harper, please say something* Trance thought as she waited for Harper to say something.   
  
Finally the silence was broken. Trance I never thought you would say that. Now that you have, I know that--that you feel the same way I do. Trance's smile returned as she scooted closer to him and shyly replied, You do? He squeezed her hand and said, I have ever since the first time I saw you. I've never seen anyone as beautiful and sparkly as you.   
  
Trance scooted closer still as Harper continued, When the pain finally took me all I could think about was that I would never get to tell you how I felt.   
  
Harper, when you died, I died inside because I thought that I was never going to get the chance to tell you that I loved you. I thought that I had lost you forever. Then when you came back to me, I realized that I needed to tell you how I felt before I really did lose you forever.   
  
Trance was slowly calming down. She could see the twinkle in Harper's eyes returning. She was so grateful for not losing him. She would have died if she would have lost him. Well, she wouldn't have died exactly because death doesn't come all too easily to her people, but nonetheless she would have lost a very large part of herself.   
  
Harper smiled once again and said, softly, Trance can I please have a Sparky? I haven't had one in three days and I'm in desperate need of one. Trance giggled and said, I see that your already getting back to your old self.   
  
When Trance returned with the Sparky, she saw that Harper had finally sat completely up. She walked over to him and right as she bent down to hand him the Sparky, Harper leaned in, gently put his hand on the side of her face, and pulled her in for a kiss.   
  
When their lips met, it felt like magic for the both of them. How they had both longed to do this. They kissed passionately for minutes, until finally Harper broke away to get a breathe and said, I've always wanted to do that, and he kissed her again.   
  
*God how I've wanted to do that for so long. I always knew that it would feel this good* Harper and Trance both thought when they broke their kiss for the second time.   
  
He was so glad to be alive and to be able to tell Trance the way he felt. He was so happy to finally not be able to feel those monsters crawling around inside of him. What he felt now was a feeling that he never wanted to go away....love.   
  
For the first time in his life he felt love and true happiness. He knew at that very moment that he had finally fulfilled the promises he had made to his mother and cousin. He knew that as long as he could help it he and his Purple Pixie were going to live happily ever after.   
  
After about an hour together the rest of the crew slowly started coming in to see Harper. Trance never left Harper's side and never let go of his hand. Tyr came in first.   
  
When he came in, he said, I see that my stories and lessons finally paid off, boy. I am glad to see that you have survived because now those lessons and stories won't have to end. You may even have your own to tell, now.   
  
Harper just smiled and said, I'm really happy that I am alive to hear those stories or well, pretty much anything else for that matter.   
  
Tyr actually smiled at that comment. He was pleased to see that the fire had not died in Harper and he believed that it would never die in the young man. After Tyr left, Rev and Dylan came in to see Harper. They were just as happy as Tyr. When they left Beka came in.   
  
She burst right through Rev and Dylan nearly knocking them down and ran right to Harper yelling, Thank the Divine your Ok, Seamus. I thought that I was going to lose you and that would have really sucked because I would hate to have seen Tyr try to fix the Andromeda, let alone my Maru. Man, that wouldn't have been a pretty sight.   
  
Trance could tell that Beka had been crying and was only cutting up to try to hide the fact that the tears were trying to return. Beka hated to show too much emotion and when she was going to, she would do anything to keep herself from showing it.   
  
Trance believed that Beka thought that if she showed her true emotions that she would be showing weakness.   
  
Harper finally broke in and said, Well, boss did you think I would leave the Andromeda in the hands of someone like Tyr. I mean he may be a superior being, but when it comes to the Andromeda he's a superior klutz. It takes the expertise of a super genius like me to keep this ship a goin'.  
  
When Harper had finished, Beka realized that he was holding Trance's hand. She had never seen these two show this kind of feeling toward each other before. She had felt like they had this feeling for each other, but never thought they'd confess to it. They looked so happy together and she was really glad that they had found each other because they were what each other needed to survive.   
  
After staying for about twenty minutes, Beka figured she would leave the two love birds alone for a while. When Beka had finally left, Trance sat down beside Harper's bed.   
  
He was healing very nicely and would be up and about in a couple of days. The ordeal of almost losing Harper had, in Trance's mind, matured her, but to what extent she did not know, yet. Harper then motioned for Trance to get in the bed beside him.   
  
At first Trance was hesitant, but then realized that she wanted to be as close to him as possible. She gently climbed in beside him. When she was in the bed she snuggled up against him. When she laid her head on his chest she could hear his heart beating.   
  
She was so glad that his heart was still beating. She was so comfortable in his strong arms, that in a matter of minutes she and Harper were both peacefully asleep. Rommie was the last to come in and when she saw Harper and Trance asleep in each other's arms, she had the lights dimmed and softly whispered, Good night and sweet dreams. She knew that Harper and Trance's live had just gotten so much brighter. She exited smiling, leaving the two sweethearts to their dreams.   
The End   
  
Well, ther you go, it's all over, so this time I want some constructive critacism because I'm writing another story and I need to know if I'm writing the characters correctly. So review away!


End file.
